Wonu, My Lovely Cat
by KenLeondhart23
Summary: WONU, MY Lovely Cat Main Cast : Kim Mingyu X Wonu (Cat) Cast : Xu Minghao Genre : Hurt/Comfort Warning : Masih banyak TYPO yang bertebaran didalam setiap cerita. Summary : Kisah pertemuan dan Perpisahan seorang Kim Mingyu sang Ice Prince dengan Wonu, seekor kucing jalanan.


**WONU, MY Lovely Cat**

 **Main Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Cast : Seventeen**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Masih banyak TYPO yang bertebaran didalam setiap cerita.**

 **Summary : Kisah pertemuan dan Perpisahan seorang Kim Mingyu sang Ice Prince dengan Wonu, seekor kucing jalanan.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menatap sendu dibawah pohon sakura dengan guyuran hujan deras membasahi tubuhku. Aku tak peduli bagaimana basahnya tubuhku, aku tak peduli jika nanti aku sakit. Sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini lebih sakit. Ahhh... hujan yang deras mengingatkanku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku memejamkan mataku yang sembab, mengingat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu.

 **One Years Ago...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pagi ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras, aku sudah berencana untuk bergelung didalam selimut jika saja aku tak mendapat pesan dari sahabatku bahwa hari ini salah satu dosen meminta kami untuk masuk. Ditambah tugas juga harus dikumpul. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk sang dosen. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim Mingyu mahasiswa jurusan Seni Lukis semester 4 di Seventeen Art University (SAU). Tinggiku 186 cm, berkulit tan, dengan gigi menyembul seperti Vampire. Aku dijuluki ICE PRINCE di kampus, mungkin karena aku cuek, dingin dan tatapanku yang kata mereka sangat tajam. Aku jarang berbicara pada teman-teman dikampus. Aku lebih suka sendiri mendengarkan lagu lalu melukis dibelakang taman. Tidak ada yang berani berteman denganku, oh mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena ada satu orang yang tidak terganggu dengan tatapan tajamku. Dia adalah Xu Minghao. Satu jurusan denganku, dia anak pindahan dari Beijing. Ketika itu dia baru pertama masuk, dan langsung duduk disebelahku. Awalnya aku hanya cuek saat Minghao duduk disampingku dan mulai berbicara padaku. Namun dia seperti tidak ingin menyerah mendengar suaraku dia terus mengikutiku hingga aku kesal dan membentaknya.

" _Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutii dan berbicara padaku?!"_ adalah kata pertama yang aku keluarkan setelh 2 jam dia mengikuti, dia terdiam dan mulai tersenyum setelah mendengar bentakanku. Aku berpikir mungkin dia sudah gila dan aku meninggalkannya yang masih tersenyum bodoh. Besoknya dia berdiri didepan gerbang dan melambaikan tangannya saat malihatku, dapatku lihat banyak yang menatapnya aneh dan iri. Yah, seperti itulah awal pertemananku dengan Mingahao.

Sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk masuk jika bukan karena tugas sialan. Aku masih berdiri didepan gedung apartemen dan mengenggam payung berwarna putih. Aku menatap langit yang masih menangis dan sesekali terderngar suara gemuruh. Aku menghela napas saat sadar bahwa hujan tak mungkin berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Aku menaikan kancing jaket abu-abuku lalu mulai membuka payung dan mulai berjalan menembus hujan. Aku berjalan sekitar 8 menit sebelum sampai ke halte bus. Aku tak melihat banyak orang yang berjalan sepertiku. Banyak dari mereka yang berada didalam minimarket sambil menyantap cup ramen. Aku hanya menggerutu dan sesekali mengupat.

Aku terus berjalan hingga aku melihat seekor kucing berwarna hitam sedang diam dibawah atap kedai yang tutup. Aku melihat badannya gemetar dan basah kuyup. Well, aku bukan seorang yang menyukai kucing. Aku cenderung menjauhi hal-hal yang menyebalkan, sepeti kucing. Kau taulah kucing sangat malas dan sangat suka dimanja, sedangkan aku bukan kebalikan dari itu semua. Aku hanya diam menatapnya dan mulai berjalan melewatinya. Baru 4 langkah dari kedai, aku mendengar suara lengkingan kucing dari arah belakangku. Aku tak tau kalau telingaku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas dibawah hujan yang sangat deras. Aku melihat bagaimana seorang pelayan dari kedai tempat kucing hitam tadi berteduh sedang mengusir dan memukul kucing tersebut dengan tongkat pel. Aku mengerutkan kening tak suka, meskipun aku tak suka dengan kucing tapi aku tak pernah memperlakukan kucing dengan kasar. Aku juga mendengar sang pelayan mengupat seperti _'kucing menjijikan, pembawa sial, pergi kau'_. Entah kenapa aku sangat geram dan berjalan mendekati sang pelayan, menatapnya dengan tajam. Dapatku lihat sang pelayan terkejut.

"Bisakah kau tidak berperilaku kasar pada hewan? Dia hanya numpang berteduh!" Ucapku dengan sangat dingin. Sang pelayan berdecih dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tak suka hewan yang menyebalkan dan menjijikan sepertinya. Kucing hanya pembawa sial untukku dan kedai ini." Jawabnya masih dengan tampang angkuh. "Jika kau sangat kasihan padanya kenapa tidak kau rawat saja kucing sialan ini." Lanjutnya lalu berjalan kedalam kedai.

"Semoga kau dan kedai ini mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal". Sumpahku. Aku menghela napas. Aku menatap kebawah melihat kucing hitam sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang memohon. Badanya sangat kurus dan basah, dia menggigil. Aku heran kenapa dia hanya diam menatapku dan tidak lari atau berteduh ditempat lain. Aku tak tau kenapa rasa iba itu tiba-tiba datang saat aku melihat matanya. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali keapartemen. Aku berjongkok dihadapan sang kucing.

"Hey, kau bisa tinggal diapartemenku, tapi aku tak mau mengendongmu. Kau harus jalan sendiri mengikutiku. Aku harap kau mengerti ucapanku, aku tak mau dianggap gila karena berbicara pada seekor kucing." Ucapku dan anehnya dia mengeong seakan menjawab semua ucapanku. Aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan, dan kucing itu juga mengikutiku.

Kami pulang keapartemenku dengan jalan pelan, sang kucing masih mengikuti langkahku dan berjalan disampingku. Setelah sampai aku melihat satpam didepan gedung apartemen menatapku dengan heran. Aku menunduk memberi salam dan berjalan kearah lift. Aku melihat kebawah sang kucing hitam masih berjalan mengikutiku. Sebenarnya aku juga heran dia bisa mengerti semua ucapanku.

Aku masuk kedalam apartemen dan mengambil handuk didalam kamar mandi, aku cepat-cepat pergi kedepan takut-takut jika kucing hitam itu masuk dan membasahi apartemenku. Namun nyatanya aku salah, aku melihat dia duduk diam sambil menjilati badannya yang basah didepan pintu apartementku. Saat aku mendekat dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengeong saat aku sampai didepannya. Aku membungkus badannya dengan handuk lalu mengelapnya hingga kering. Setelah itu aku membawanya kedepan perapian. Aku meletakkannya disana, lalu aku ke dapur membuatkan susu hangat.

Setelahnya aku masih melihat dia diam didepan perapian. Aku meletakkan susu hangat didepannya. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang sangat indah menurutku

"Minumlah" Ujarku lalu sang kucing minum dengan lahap. Aku menatapnya heran, lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Aku duduk disofa dan meraih handphone yang berada disaku celanaku. Aku melihat banyak pesan dari Minghao. Aku membalas pesannya bahwa aku tak bisa masuk, dan untungnya sang dosen juga tak bisa masuk. Aku tebak banyak yang mengupati sang dosen. Beruntunglah aku karena tak masuk. Aku mendengar sang kucing mengeong didepan perapian. Aku hanya mentapnya, sepertinya aku salah soal warnanya. Ada warna putih disepanjang perutnya. Aku juga melihat warna putih itu di kaki-kaki kecilnya, seperti memakai kaos kaki. Aku tersenyum, dia memiringkan kepalanya saat melihatku tersenyum. Setelah dilihat-lihat, dia cukup indah untuk seekor anak kucing yang aku sebut dingin membuatku ingin tidur. Maka kuputuskan untuk tidur disofa dengan kaki terjulur panjang dari kapasitas sofa, dan mulai terlelap.

Aku lupa berapa lama aku tertidur, saat aku terbangun aku merasakan sedikit berat diatas perutku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat sang kucing kaos kaki sedang bergelung diatas perutku. Aku bergerak dan dia terbangun, lalu turun dari tubuhku dan mulai bergelung lagi didepan perapian. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku pergi kedapur lalu mulai masak, karena perutku sunggu lapar dan aku yakin sang kucing juga pasti lapar. Setelah memasak aku mencoba memanggil sang kucing, namun dia tak kujung datang. Saat aku memanggilnya setelah sekian kali dia datang dengan jalan pelan masih mengantuk mungkin.

Aku lihat dia makan dengan lahap. Akupun makan dengan khidmat. Aku mencuci piring dan membersihkan sisa-sisa ku memasak. Aku dapat melihat dia berjalan keruang tengah. Saat mencuci aku berpikir haruskah ku beri dia nama? Atau nama apa yang cocok untuknya. Setelah mencuci aku kembali ke ruang depan dan melihat sang kucing sedang duduk menjilati tubuhnya.

"Hey, haruskah kau ku beri sebuah nama?" Tanyaku pada sang kucing. dia berhenti menjilati tubuhnya dan duduk mengadapku lalu mulai mengeong seperti menjawab ucapanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Baiklah, kuberi nama apa ya?" Entah kenapa aku bersemangat saat akan mencoba memberinya nama. "Bagaimana dengan Hao?" Tanyaku, tapi dia hanya diam menatapku, "Kau tak suka?" Tanyaku lagi , dan dia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Oke, aku anggap kau tak suka. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Wonu?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia terdiam sebentar lalu mengeong dan menjilati tanganku.

"Baiklah, namamu Wonu. Sekarang kau bisa tinggal disini." Ucapku lalu mengelus tubuhnya. "Tak boleh buang kotoran disembarang tempat, tidak boleh ada bekas cakaran di sofa, tak boleh terlalu ribut. Kau mengerti?" Wonu kembali mengeong menjawab pertanyaanku.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Wonu, aku jadi terbiasa hidup berdua dengannya. Sepertinya dia mengerti ucapanku. Aku tak pernah melihat ada kotorannya didalam apartemenku. Tapi dia buang kotorannya didalam toilet, dan kebiasaanku tiap pagi adalah menyiram kotorannya. Tidak ada bekas cakarannya juga disofa, tapi dia sangat ribut dan aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hidupku sedikit berubah saat Wonu mulai tinggal diapartemenku.

Aku jadi lebih suka untuk berbicara, bahkan Minghao juga terkejut melihat perubahanku. Aku juga lebih sering tertawa. Minghao juga sangat suka bermain bersama Wonu. Minghao juga lebih sering datang ke apartemenku untuk bermain dengan Wonu. Tiap hari sebelum pergi kuliah Wonu mengantarkanku sampai kedepan pintu apartemen, dan saat aku pulang aku melihat dia tertidur didepan pintu menugguku pulang. Itu sudah seperti kebiasaannya dan kebiasaanku untuk menggendongnya untuk tidur dikasurku.

Aku dan Wonu tidur dikasurku. Aku lupa sejak kapan dia tidur disana. Yang aku tau tiap sebelum tidur dia akan memanggilku untuk membuka pintu kamar tidur dan mulai tidur dikasurku. Aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tak terasa satu tahun sudah aku hidup dengan Wonu. Badannya juga sudah menambah besar, sangat gemuk dengan ekornya yang pendek. Aku punya kebiasaan setiap hari sabtu pagi dan minggu sore aku dan Wonu akan berjalan-jalan dikomplek apartemen. Hanya berdua terkandang bertiga dengan Minghao.

(Ken sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu _MY IMMORTAL BY EVANESCENCE atau ANGLE BY WESTLIFE, SARAH MCLACHLAN_ sampai cerita ini selesai)

Senin tanggal 16 Juli, aku melihat Wonu hanya diam dikasur. Saat pulang aku tak melihat dia begelung didepan pintu seperti biasanya. Aku menemukannya bergelung ditempat tidurku. Bulu-bulu hitamnya terlihat tegang. Aku melepaskan tas ranselku dan menyentuh badannya yang agak panas. Dia sakit. Aku tau itu. Jadi aku membawanya kedepan perapian dan mencari cara-cara mengobatinya. Aku memberi obat Paracetamol hanya sedikit. Setelah itu dia minum dia kembali tidur, aku juga membawa dia kek kasur. Awalnya dia tidur dengan cara bergelung. Aku teringat besok harus mengumpulkan tugas, jadi aku tinggal Wonu yang tertidur. Setelah 3 jam, aku kembali melihat Wonu, sepertinya dia tidak sakit lagi, karena dia mulai terlihat rilex. Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Lalu mulai tertidur juga disebelahnya. Sekitar jam 4 pagi aku terbangun dan melihat Wonu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku berpikir mungkin dia lapar, jadi aku mengikutinya dan memberinya makan. Lalu aku kembali tidur. Saat pagi aku tak menemukan Wonu dimanapun, dan aku juga sudah terlambat untuk kekampus. Aku meninggalkan semangkuk susu dan makanannya, lalu berangkat.

Saat pulang kuliah aku juga tak menemukan Wonu didepan pintu. Aku melepas sepatu dan ranselku. Mencoba mencari Wonu sesekali memanggil namanya. Setelah mutar-mutar selam 30 menit, aku menemukannya. Wonu sedang tertidur didalam lemari dapur. Aku melihatnya tidak bersemangat tidak seperti biasanya, saat aku mengangkatnya aku melihat mulutnya sedikit terbuka lalu kubeli dia susu namun dia muntahkah, begitu juga dengan air putih. Aku hanya diam menatapnya yang seperti kesakitan. Aku letakkan dia diatas kasur, Wonu hanya diam dan tertidur.

Pada tanggal 18 Juli, saat pagi hari aku mengelap tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Lalu menyuapinya susu, seperti biasa dia hanya memuntahkannya. Aku tak bisa merawatnya karena harus kuliah. Saat sore aku kembali menemukannya didepan pintu apartementku , aku pikir dia sudah sembuh tapi aku salah keadaannya semakin parah, tapi aku hanya memberinya susu dan mengelap tubuhnya. Aku punya keyakinan bahwa Wonu sedang berjuang menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Pada tanggal 19 Juli pagi, aku kembali memberinya susu dan mengelap tubunya. Lalu aku pergi kuliah. Saat itu sangat mendung, aku tak ingin pergi. Tapi tugas kuliah membuatku harus pergi. Aku kembali meninggalkan Wonu sendiri diatas kasurku.

Saat dikelas aku melihat hujan mulai turun dan perasaanku mengatakan untuk pulang sekarang. Saat itu baru pukul 10 pagi, sangat cepat untuk pulang. Saat pukul 11, hujan bertambah deras dan aku teringat Wonu mungkin kedinginan diapartementku. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, tak ku hiraukan dosen berteriak memanggil namaku, aku keluar gedung, menyambar payung yang tergantung didekat pintu keluar gedung. Aku berlalari secepat mungkin ke halte bus. Beruntung saat sampai dihalte, bus baru akan menutup pintunya. Aku terduduk didalam bus dengan perasaan gundah, aku terus teringat Wonu. Hingga tanpa sadar bus sudah berhenti didekat apartemenku. Aku keluar dari bus dengan tergesa-gesa, berlari kearah apartemenku. Setelah berlari kurang lebih 5 menit aku sampai didepan gedung apartemen dan mulai berlari kearah lift.

Aku berlari kearah pintu apartementku dan membuka pintu berharap Wonu sedang tidur bergelung seperti biasanya di depan pintuku. Tapi yang kulihat hanya ruang kosong. Aku berlari kearah kamar, membuka pintu dan melihat Wonu sedang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurku. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan mencoba memanggil namanya. Berharap dia menggangkat kepalanya, tapi Wonu tetap terdiam. Aku menyentuh badannya yang mulai mendingin.

"Tidak! Tidak! Wonu-ya! Hey... bangunlah. Aku sudah kembali." Aku hanya bisa terus memanggil namanya. Aku tak mau menyerah, aku mencoba mengendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari apartement. Tak kupedulikan apartementku yang masih terbuka aku hanya mengendong Wonu dan membawa payung. Aku bahkan lupa menggunakan lift. Aku hanya bisa berlari kerumah sakit hewan. Aku sangat takut sekarang. Sangat ketakutan.

"Wonu-ya, bertahanlah. Kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu juga saat hari hujan bukan? Wonu-ya bertahanlah oke? Sebentar lagi kita sampai kerumah sakit." Ujarku masih dengan mendekap Wonu dan berlari. Aku terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan. Aku merasakan tubuh Wonu sangat dingin. Aku tau apa artinya itu. Sangat tau. Tapi aku menolak kenyataanya. Tanpa sadar air mataku keluar, semakin jauh aku berlari semakin dingin tubuhnya semakin deras juga air mataku keluar. Hingga tanpa sadar langkah kakiku berhenti didepan rumah sakit. Payung dalam genggamanku terlepas membiarkan tubuhku dan Wonu basah oleh air hujan. Aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis histeris sambil memanggil Wonu. Tak kupedulikan panggilan dan ajakan seorang dokter hewan untuk masuk kedalam. Karena aku tau bahwa Wonu sudah pergi dari sisiku. Wonu sudah tenang disana. Meninggalkanku dan sejuta kenangan yang kami buat bersama.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, terduduk didepan makam Wonu yang aku buat beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku masih disini. Ditemani oleh hujan dibawah pohon sakura. Aku masi terdiam disini bersama penyesalanku. Penyesalanku yang terdalam hingga Wonu harus pergi dari sisiku. Aku tak tau sudah berapa lama aku duduk menangisi kepergian Wonu. Aku hanya tersadar saat bahuku ditepuk oleh seseorang yang aku tau itu adalah Minghao. Mengucapkan kata-kata semangat disertai suara tangisan tertahannya.

 **...THE END...**

Haloo...

Ken kembali... Hari ini Ken nulis cerita yang mungkin agak sedih. Cerita ini Ken dedikasikan untuk mengingat Kucing Ken "Kyuu" yang pergi meninggalkan Ken Kemaren. Kucing kesayangan Ken pergi karena kesalahan Ken. Seperti yang Ken tulis... Tapi cerita ini hanya berbeda warna bulu Wonu dan Kyuu. Serta endingnya.

Ken harap kalian suka sama tulisan Ken yang ini.

Oh ya, The Sign masih lanjut kok. Udah ada lanjutannya, tinggal Ken tulis dikit lagi. Jadi bersabar ya.

Untuk kucingku Kyuu. Terima kasih untuk satu tahun kebersamaan kita sayang. Semoga Kyuu tenang disana. Ken sangat merindukan Kyuu. Selamat jalan sayang. I Love You...


End file.
